


Анонимный доброжелатель

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), SalemTheCat



Series: Битва Пейрингов - детектив/приключения/экшн [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Альбус получает анонимные послания о действиях Геллерта. Настолько ли доброжелателен аноним, который их присылает?





	Анонимный доброжелатель

**Author's Note:**

> Убийца — дворецкий.  
> Сомнительные моральные ценности персонажей, некоторые отклонения относительно канона, скрытые отсылки к другим фандомам, вялый экшн.

Очередная записка появилась у него на столе этим утром, и Альбус ещё не успел проверить её на наличие чар и скрытых сообщений.

«Мальмё. Он ищет последователей. Будьте осторожны» — гласило сегодняшнее послание. Оно было выведено идеальным каллиграфическим почерком на ровном египетском папирусе. В этот раз неизвестный использовал дорогие французские чернила, будто бы был богатым аристократом, который мог бы позволить себе такую роскошь.

Альбус не мог припомнить, когда начал получать от анонима записки о том, что задумал Геллерт и где он находится. Поначалу казалось, что их присылает сам Геллерт. Но зачем это нужно? Не хочет же он, чтобы его остановили...

В самый первый раз Альбус не поверил в то, что было написано в послании, и не стал ничего предпринимать. В итоге погибло много маглов и магов. Вмешиваться во всё это ужасно не хотелось, но Альбус ничего не мог с собой поделать. На кону стояло слишком много жизней. Потому ничего не оставалось, кроме как задумываться над каждой крупицей информации, что удалось получить.

Та, самая первая записка была написана на дорогой гербовой бумаге британского производства и подписана дешевыми чернилами. Вторая пришла на рваной и грязной бумаге. Буквы на ней были криво выведены и немного стёрлись, словно их писал куском угля какой-то полуграмотный рабочий-магл из доков. Последующие послания придерживались той же традиции — были абсолютно разными. В периодичности их получения не отслеживалось никакой последовательности, как и в использовавшейся анонимом бумаге. Англия, США, Франция, Болгария, Чехия... Оставалось только догадываться, откуда неизвестный мог знать, где окажется Геллерт. А тот неожиданно появлялся в самых разных точках мира, стараясь собрать армию последователей. Каждый раз Альбус считал своим долгом предпринять любые действия, чтобы помешать ему. Не явно. Тайно, своими методами. Только так, как умеет Альбус Дамблдор.

Но именно сейчас ему было не суждено задуматься о природе всех странных анонимных посланий, которые он получил. От важных мыслей оторвал ужасный грохот. Настолько сильный, что Альбус рефлекторно вздрогнул. Обычно в Отделе Тайн, где приходилось проводить весь день, два раза в неделю, царила полнейшая тишина. Но только не тогда, когда за дело брался помощник Альбуса — Артур. Это был нескладный высокий темноволосый юноша с типичной британской внешностью. Отличала его разве что грация человека, впервые решившего покататься на коньках.

Иногда Альбусу казалось, что Треверс специально подобрал ассистента, который скорее разобьет все ценные шары с пророчествами, нежели поможет Альбусу в их расшифровке. Благо пока благодаря бдительности Альбуса, обходилось без серьезных инцидентов.

— Ты цел, Артур? — Альбус выглянул из-за высокой полки со светящимися шарами.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Дамблдор. — Артур виновато поглядел на него, безуспешно сражаясь с металлической стремянкой.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не разбил? — строго спросил Альбус, взмахивая палочкой и помогая заевшей стремянке распрямиться.

— Благодарю. Нет. Пока что. Вы же знаете.

— Артур, ты же понимаешь, насколько ценны все эти пророчества. Если мы что-то разобьём, то это будет потеряно навсегда.

— Да, мистер Дамблдор. — Артур внимательно изучал пол под своими ботинками.

Альбус раздраженно вздохнул, глядя на Артура. 

— Поставь все пророчества, с которыми мы сегодня работали, на место. И на сегодня, пожалуй, всё.

— Как скажете, мистер Дамблдор! — кивнул Артур.

— Только аккуратнее. Прошу тебя, ничего не разбей.

Когда с делами было покончено, пророчества расставлены по местам, а записи с их расшифровками спрятаны под замок, Альбус почувствовал, насколько он устал. Он был ужасно рад, что этот бесконечный и нудный день в Министерстве наконец-то закончился. Ему не нравилось здесь. Вся атмосфера, ворчание суровых домовиков, полирующих стёкла, кутерьма волшебников, которые с важным видом куда-то спешили — или делали вид, что спешат, наслаждаясь своим высоким положением благодаря работе в Министерстве Магии… Может, они и были рады находиться здесь, но Альбуса работать здесь заставили. Пребывание в этом мире бюрократии давило на него так сильно, что всё вокруг начинало раздражать.

Да, Треверс, во время первого появления в Хогвартсе, мог бы надеть на Альбуса следящие браслеты или арестовать его и посадить в Азкабан. Но тогда он этого не сделал. Всего лишь пригрозил Альбусу полным запретом преподавания.

— Когда мы на грани войны с маглами и революции внутри магического мира, каждый должен оказать посильную помощь в нашей борьбе. Вы — не исключение, Дамблдор. Вы знаете, что совершенно мне не нравитесь. Но вы нужны своей стране, — холодно отчеканил Треверс.

Тогда Альбусу казалось, на его будущем поставили крест, ведь без любимой работы он не представлял себе жизни. Это занятие не только безумно ему нравилось, но ещё и отвлекало от темных и мрачных мыслей, которые он привык скрывать глубоко внутри. Поэтому Альбус попросил немного времени, чтобы всё как следует обдумать.

Когда Треверс в очередной раз явился в Хогвартс, распугав всех учеников, Альбус без малейшего колебания пошел с ним на сделку. По условиям он должен был приходить в Министерство несколько раз в неделю, чтобы выполнять несложную работу, которая «невероятно поможет всему магическому сообществу». Как позже узнал Альбус, у Треверса были на него грандиозные планы — пристроить к ударной группе авроров, которую можно бы было бросить в бой, даже не задумываясь о том, выйдет ли кто-нибудь оттуда живым.

Такая сделка Альбуса абсолютно не устраивала. Он внимательно изучил все бумаги с предложениями, подготовленными специально для него, и, наконец, торжествующе взглянул на Треверса, протягивая папку с надписью: «Отдел Тайн, толкование пророчеств». Наверняка эта вакансия попала сюда благодаря Тесею, который всегда был против работы Альбуса в аврорате. Треверс скривился при виде такого выбора, но ничего поделать не смог — под условия договора эта деятельность вполне подходила.

В подобном положении была своя выгода: Альбус мог беспрепятственно получать доступ к любым прорицаниям мира. Даже без анонимных посланий он мог узнать, что собирается предпринять Геллерт. Только времени на это требовалось куда больше — ни одно пророчество не несло в себе открытой информации, будучи сложной и запутанной системой логических связей. Альбус мог часами сидеть, словно головоломку разбирая одно-единственное прорицание. Другим интересным открытием для него стали видения — в отличие от прорицаний здесь всё было достаточно очевидно, но иногда картинки были бессвязны и нелогичны. А потому с ними приходилось возиться не меньше, чем с пророчествами.

К особому удивлению Альбуса однажды среди пророчеств оказались видения Геллерта. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот обладает ещё и такими способностями! С замиранием сердца, пока Артур не видел, Альбус левитировал светящиеся шары себе на стол для изучения. Но все видения Геллерта были мрачны и ужасны. В будущем ни волшебников, ни маглов не ждало ничего хорошего. Отчасти это заставило Альбуса в некоторой степени понять, что именно движет Геллертом — он хочет изменить мир и не желает, чтобы его видения когда-либо воплотились в реальность. Но методы его были так же ужасны, как и видения. Как правило, Альбус, украдкой вздыхая, прятал подальше стеклянные шары с таким любимым и ненавистным ему именем; а все видения, в которых фигурировал он сам, Альбус попросту похищал. Даже такой злодей, как Геллерт, имеет право на свои личные тайны. Тем более, что эти тайны касаются и Альбуса тоже.

Выйдя на улицу, Альбус с упоением вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Наконец-то этот бесконечный день подходит к концу. Он опустил руку в карман и достал сегодняшнюю добычу — маленький матовый шарик. На подставке было выгравировано «Геллерт Гриндельвальд, 1899». Само видение было о том, как ещё юного Альбуса убивает обскур. Эта информация не могла не пугать. Обскуром в видении была его сестра Ариана. Однако этот вариант будущего не стал реальностью. Хотелось верить, что это было заслугой Геллерта. От таких мыслей по спине побежал холодок.

Альбус вздохнул поглубже, чтобы успокоиться. Возможно, однажды он спросит Геллерта о том, что это всё значит. Когда-нибудь. А сейчас, пока ещё совсем не стемнело, нужно встретиться с информатором. Необходимо прояснить природу анонимных посланий.

Альбус пересёк оживлённую улицу и толкнул обшарпанную черную дверь дешевого ирландского паба. Войдя в помещение, он почувствовал ароматы свежесваренного кофе и спиртных напитков — но он не перепутал место встречи. Оглядевшись, Альбус улыбнулся, увидев пустующий столик возле окна, который все старательно обходили стороной. Неуловимо и практически незаметно в тусклом свете над ним поблёскивали защитные чары.

Без особых усилий пройдя через барьер, он увидел, что за столом, на мягком красном диванчике, сидела шатенка с яркими, как у кошки, зелеными глазами. Её плечи были укутаны невесомой шалью, будто сотканной из перламутра — на переливы цвета можно было смотреть бесконечно.

— Здравствуй, Альбус, — Сказала женщина, не отводя взгляда от книги, которую держала в руках.

— Здравствуй, Офелия. — Альбус устроился на диване напротив и положил шляпу на стол.

— Тяжелый день? — сочувственно спросила Офелия, всё так же не глядя на Альбуса.

— Бывало и лучше, — вздохнул Альбус. — Ты знаешь, зачем я пришел.

— Конечно, — она перевернула страницу, — но ты сам понимаешь, что я не скажу тебе ничего нового.

— Я знаю, что сова, носящая послания, которые мы с тобой обсуждали, принадлежит Роберто. Только его совы и птицы из Хогвартса могут проникать через мои чары. Он ведь любит работать со сквибами — считает, что они надёжнее?

— Ты прав. Только все сквибы, через которых передавали эти записки, мертвы. Последнего выловили в канаве сегодня утром. Похоже, что твой доброжелатель очень не хочет быть раскрытым.

— Скверная ситуация.

— Куда сквернее, чем ты думаешь. — Офелия наконец-то соизволила взглянуть на Альбуса. — Говорят, что Гриндельвальд начал чистить свои ряды.

— Каким образом? Снова сжигает всех в синем пламени, как в Париже? Николас рассказал мне, что там произошло.

— Николас и представить себе не может, что выступление на Пер-Лашез не сравнится с тем, что происходит сейчас среди аколитов. Гриндельвальд узнал, что кто-то информирует тебя. Альбус, будь осторожен. Это становится по-настоящему опасно. — Если бы Альбус не знал Офелию много лет, то подумал бы, что она напугана. 

Иногда он задумывался: откуда только Офелия узнаёт эти подробности? Стоит ли вообще доверять ей? Но она давно стала его надёжным информатором, её помощь была неоценима.

— Не волнуйся, — отмахнулся он, — мне ничто не угрожает, да и сам я чего-то стою. Веришь или нет. — Альбус улыбнулся.

— Знаю-знаю, — ответила она, снова переводя взгляд на книгу, — уж такой хитрец, как ты, нигде не пропадёт.

— Спасибо, Офелия. До скорого. — Альбус взял шляпу со стола и направился к выходу. Сейчас ему хотелось поскорее выйти из душного помещения и обдумать всё, что довелось узнать.

На душе стало тяжело. Анонимом не мог быть Геллерт, да и зачем ему посылать все эти записки, чтобы рассказать о своих планах. Не стоило даже надеяться, что он сможет хоть на мгновение подумать не только о себе и своих амбициях.

Альбус был расстроен и разочарован. Но вместе с тем всё происходящее стало ещё более запутанным. Зачем кому-то быть благодетелем и рисковать своей жизнью только ради того, чтобы передавать Альбусу столь ценную информацию? Это очень глупо, даже по меркам приспешников Геллерта. Тем более когда тот объявил охоту на предателей. В жестокости методов наказания того, кто осмелится выступить против Общего блага, сомневаться не приходилось.

Оказавшись в тишине своей комнаты в Хогвартсе, Альбус задумался, глядя на разложенные на столе записки, с первой по последнюю. И всё-таки, что же двигало тем, кто присылал их? Желание отомстить Геллерту? Разочарование в его идеях? Или же необходимость втянуть Альбуса в неизвестную грязную игру?

Жизнь в нелёгкие времена, когда магическое сообщество находится на грани раскрытия, учит, что доверять можно лишь тем, кто доказал свою преданность. Аноним прятался и ловко манипулировал Альбусом, играя на его чувстве справедливости. Всё, что делает Геллерт — неправильно и неэтично. Его нужно остановить, прекратить падение волшебников в бездну.

Мысль о том, что кто-то посмел его использовать для своих целей, злила Альбуса, но ничего нельзя было поделать. В гневе он ударил кулаком по столу. Чашка, стоявшая с краю, подпрыгнула и с жалобным звоном опрокинулась, заливая уже давно остывшим чаем все послания. С минуту Альбус наблюдал, как вода пропитывает жалкие клочки бумаги, и не пытался ничего предпринять. Ему хотелось, чтобы они исчезли навсегда и он никогда больше их не видел. 

Но, кажется, у автора записок был свой собственный план. Последняя впитала в себя всю вылившуюся жидкость, и текст в ней трансформировался, превратился в дату и время встречи — завтрашний вечер.

Неверящим взглядом Альбус смотрел на открывшуюся ему картину. Аноним водил его за нос и зазывал принять участие в игре с неизвестными правилами. Кто же мог стоять за всем этим? Явно кто-кто, чьё положение было достаточно высоким, чтобы позволить себе не самые дешевые магические чернила и бумагу. И этот высокородный волшебник находился во внутреннем кругу Геллерта, мог знать о предстоящих планах и передвижениях. При этом Геллерт доверял ему настолько, что аноним оказывался вне подозрений и мог дальше отправлять послания, оказываясь безнаказанным. Но за какие именно заслуги Геллерт мог настолько доверять своему союзнику? Может... это богатый спонсор? Это бы многое объяснило...

— Мерлин всемогущий... — прошептал Альбус.

А ведь ответ был так близко, но по непонятным причинам всё время ускользал от него. Почему Геллерт устроил встречу в скрытом амфитеатре склепа Лестрейнджей на Пер-Лашез? Кто мог сказать ему, что именно там находится подобное сооружение? Лестрейнджи... Говорили, что они возвысились именно за счет незаконных боёв магических существ, которые проводили в своём секретном месте. А что, если... 

Взмахнув рукой, Альбус левитировал с книжной полки увесистый справочник древних магических родов. Всё становилось куда интереснее, чем он мог ожидать. Если английская ветвь Лестрейнджей, к которым отослали в своё время Литу, живёт в Лондоне, то там тоже должна быть их усыпальница.

Пришлось повозиться, чтобы найти именно то место, которое он искал. Лестрейнджи умели прятаться очень хорошо, но к утру у Альбуса уже было записано местонахождение семейного склепа — по всей видимости, где-то в черте Лондона.

Вооружившись магическим кристаллом и картой, Альбус произнёс заклинание, и светящийся камень послушно показал место. Хайгейтское кладбище. В глубине души снова зародилась надежда — может ли Геллерт стоять за всем этим, и они наконец-то встретятся?

Обычно Альбус не любил сам соваться в такие авантюры. Ему всегда было проще отправить разбираться с ситуацией нужных людей, которых, благо, имелось предостаточно. Этот метод работал всегда, но только не сегодня. Альбус должен сделать всё сам.

Он шел, держа перед собой магический кристалл, указывающий дорогу. Долгие блуждания по огромной территории Хайгейта, множество поворотов... Наконец он вышел к сооружению, которое маглы называли «Ливанский круг». Почти сразу же кристалл вырвался у него из рук и упал прямо перед входом в один из склепов.

Альбус вздохнул поглубже, доставая палочку. Он прекрасно понимал, что это может быть ловушкой и что такая затея возможно завершиться чем-то поистине ужасным. Но отступать было поздно. Его вела вперёд надежда. Ему хотелось верить, что наконец-то удастся узнать, кто на самом деле является его анонимным доброжелателем. 

Спустившись на несколько ступеней, Альбус услышал, как за его спиной опускается стена, запечатывая выход. Он попытался аппарировать подальше отсюда, но ничего не получилось — по всей видимости, склеп оберегали довольно сильные охранные чары. Оставался только один путь — вниз, и надежда на то, что он не попадёт в изолированное пространство, где магия будет бессильна.

Альбус не знал, сколько ступеней ему пришлось пройти. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что винтовая лестница, по которой он спускался, ведёт прямиком в преисподнюю. Но стоило об этом подумать, как он вышел на ровную площадку, освещенную светом факелов. Он был в подземном склепе — судя по многочисленным изображениям воронов на настенных барельефах, это и в правду была усыпальница семьи Лестрейндж.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — раздался незнакомый голос за его спиной, как только он оказался в центре комнаты, где среди витиеватого узора на мозаике был изображен родовой герб. — Вот вы и пришли. Я знал, что мои старания будут оценены по достоинству.

— Кто вы? — Альбус обернулся с палочкой наготове. — Вероятно, вы из благородного рода Лестрейнджей? Я прав? Только богатый человек мог бы позволить себе дорогие материалы, на которых вы писали некоторые записки.

— А вы весьма проницательны. _Он_ говорил мне, что вы станете опасным противником. — На конце палочки собеседника зажегся огонек, и Альбус наконец-то смог его разглядеть. Высокий и властный мужчина в годах, с седыми волосами и бородой. 

— Кто — _он_? — спросил Альбус, заранее зная ответ.

— Думаю, что вы уже догадались.

— Вы ведь Корвус. Отец Литы! — продолжил наступление Альбус. — Зачем вы писали все эти послания? 

— О, поверьте мне, всё не так и просто. — Корвус стал обходить помещение по кругу. — Мне была нужна ваша необычайная способность. Только вы можете помешать сделать то, что он задумал.

— Вы не оставили мне выбора, — спокойно ответил Альбус, хотя все его чувства говорили о том, что он сам загнал себя в ловушку.

— Именно на это я и рассчитывал. Вы очень мешаете ему. Рушите всё, что так долго строится.

— Мне очень лестно, что вы так высоко цените мои таланты, — холодно отозвался Альбус.

— Представьте себе, как он меня вознаградит за то, что я вас убрал.

— Что вы несёте?! — воскликнул Альбус, готовясь защищаться, но Корвус не атаковал.

— О, возможно, за такой вклад он сделает меня своей правой рукой вместо этой заносчивой девицы. И тогда... _ничто_ не помешает мне убрать и его. — Корвус засмеялся противным тягучим смехом.

— Но зачем вы всё это рассказываете мне? — удивился Альбус. — Нет, конечно же, я не выдам ваших планов мистеру Гриндельвальду, в этом конфликте мы по разные стороны. Но неужели вы полагаете, что справиться со мной будет настолько легко?

— Мне нет необходимости с вами сражаться. Я уже не настолько проворен, как в молодости. К тому же вы уже попались в ловушку древних чар нашего рода. — Корвус взглянул на часы, поднял палочку вверх, и огонёк на её конце засветился ещё ярче, озаряя собой весь склеп. Поднялся ветер, разом погасивший все факелы.

— Что? — Альбус попытался было двинутся с места, но ничего не вышло. Огонёк на конце его палочки погас.

— А теперь я запечатаю вас, — спокойно продолжил Корвус. — Вы обратитесь в камень и станете отличным украшением нашего семейного склепа. Думаю, что будущие поколения Лестрейнджей оценят по достоинству такое произведение искусства. — Он стал водить палочкой, в воздухе начали появляться рунические символы.

Вдруг движения Корвуса замедлились, и его с огромной скоростью потянуло к стене. Палочка выскользнула из руки и отлетела в сторону. В полной темноте Альбус услышал глухой удар тела о стену и звук упавшей палочки, которая укатилась в неизвестном направлении. Сверкающие руны, замершие в воздухе, быстро осыпались, будто их смыло дождём.

Кто-то осторожно подходил к Альбусу, освещая себе дорогу Люмусом. Это был Артур, его неуклюжий и никчемный помощник из Министерства.

— У нас мало времени, — протараторил он, снимая с Альбуса связывающие заклятия. — Он может в любой момент очнуться. Надо уходить.

— Артур... — начал Альбус, но тот его прервал:

— Мистер Дамблдор! Сейчас не самое лучшее время для вопросов. Нам надо отсюда выбираться, и как можно скорее! — Он протянул руку Альбусу, тот схватил его чуть выше запястья, и они аппарировали.

Когда Альбус открыл глаза, они всё ещё были в Лондоне — на крыше госпиталя святого Бартоломью, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на город, с каждой минутой приобретающий всё более багровые оттенки в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Слышал, что вы любите гулять по крышам. — Артур стоял у края, опираясь о мраморные бордюры и поглядывая вниз, на город. — И вправду, что-то в этом есть.

— Артур... — Только сейчас Альбус почувствовал, что к нему вернулся дар речи. В голову сам собой пришел логичный вопрос: — Что ты делал в склепе? Ты выполнял поручение Треверса?

— Я следил за вами, да. Как видите, не зря. — Он улыбнулся, сделал пару шагов, оказавшись рядом с Альбусом, и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Но вы ошиблись. Я не работаю на Треверса.

В движениях Артура появились уверенность и грация, обычно ему не присущие. Исчезли нервозность и трепет. В голосе звучали нотки, пронзающие сердце Альбуса насквозь. Так говорил только один человек. Самый значимый для Альбуса.

— И как же ты нас оттуда вытащил? На склеп были наложены антиаппарационные чары. — Альбус недоверчиво прищурился, пытаясь уловить каждое движение Артура.

— У меня был портал на случай, если что-то случится. Думаю, против _таких_ порталов бессильно любое заклятие. — Улыбаясь, он протянул Альбусу ключ с резным кольцом в виде сердца.

— Это... — Альбус запнулся: он впервые видел, чтобы такие примитивные чары работали против мощных барьеров, — это же «ключ от сердца». Самое простое заклятие для влюблённых, загнанных в угол. Ты... Ревелио, — прошептал он, направляя на Артура палочку.

— Как же ты предсказуем, — Артур всё ещё улыбался, черты его лица менялись на глазах. И вот напротив Альбуса стоял уже сам Геллерт.

— Что ты сделал с Артуром? — спросил Альбус, стараясь говорить как можно спокойней.

— Я могу сказать, что труп этого мальчишки валяется в одном из коллекторов Лондона и его уже давно сожрали крысы. — Геллерт чуть склонил голову, глядя Альбусу в глаза. — Но я знаю, что такой ответ тебя не устроит. Потому отвечу вопросом на вопрос. Что, если никакого Артура никогда не существовало?

— Тогда тебе бы пришлось быть в двух местах одновременно. — Альбус недоверчиво смотрел в глаза разного цвета.

— Там, в другом месте, вполне могу оказаться и не я. Как тебе такое? — усмехнулся Геллерт.

— Это правда. — Альбус улыбнулся в ответ. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы раскусить твою ложь.

— Хоть кто-то может это сделать. Представь себе, с кем мне порою приходится иметь дело, — вздохнул Геллерт.

— О, поверь мне, ассистент из тебя ужасный. — Альбус облегченно рассмеялся. Он не мог объяснить этого, но рядом с Геллертом ему было очень спокойно.

— Я старался. А Треверса даже не пришлось уговаривать, чтобы подсунуть тебе такого бестолкового помощника. — Геллерт внимательно смотрел на Альбуса, ловил каждый его взгляд. — Но похоже, что полировать все эти шары на полках — совершенно не мой профиль. Мне казалось, что в Отделе Тайн ты занимаешься более интересными вещами.

— Какими, например? — удивился Альбус.

— Например, готовишь оружие против меня.

— Ты думал, что я запрусь в Министерстве ради того, чтобы найти способ разрушить нашу клятву? Найти на тебя управу?

— Именно так, — кивнул Геллерт.

— Но, Геллерт... Ничто на свете не заставит меня пойти против тебя, и дело даже не в...

— Я знаю. Клятва не имеет к этому никакого отношения. — Геллерт осторожно, словно Альбус был сделан из стекла, взял его за руку и стал разглядывать шрам от старого ритуала. — Ты всего лишь занимался тем, что смотрел мои пророчества и прятал всё, что связано с нами. Так, чтобы это не попало к тому, кому не следует знать нашей тайны. Послания были всего лишь способом выманить тебя и проследить. Не волнуйся, их больше не будет.

— Если ты знал, — Альбус уверенно сжал ладонь Геллерта в своей, — то зачем всё это было? Как же то, что мне поведал Корвус Лестрейндж?

— Корвус, — Геллерт вздохнул, — моя головная боль. Как ты помнишь, он из древнего рода. Мне нужны были его деньги и влияние в обществе. Поначалу я думал, что он хочет быть полезным. Он должен был отправлять тебе послания, но я не знал, что именно он пишет в них. Это было одним из условий. Я, конечно, догадывался, что он глупец, но не думал, что он будет пытаться добраться до меня через тебя.

— Надо же. Надеюсь, тебя не расстроит тот факт, что я принял некоторые меры, чтобы тебя остановить? Хотя ты наверное уже догадался.

— Конечно, — Геллерт снова улыбнулся, — мне было приятно, что ты обратил на меня внимание.

— Если ты хотел внимания, его можно было добиться другими способами. Геллерт, ты это прекрасно знаешь. — Альбус укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Меньше всего на свете мне бы хотелось сейчас обсуждать правоту своих методов. — Геллерт прижал палец к губам Альбуса, не давая сказать ни слова. — К тому же, ты не считаешь, что за твоё спасение мне полагается хотя бы небольшая награда?

Рука Геллерта скользнула вниз, чуть ниже талии, он прижал Альбуса к себе. Было так приятно ощущать его запах, тепло, вкус и прикосновения его мягких губ. Но прекрасные моменты не бывают вечны. Их поцелуй длился меньше минуты, после чего Геллерт отстранился и повернулся спиной, собираясь уйти.

— Стоит полагать, — выдохнул Альбус, — что помощника у меня больше не будет?

— Кто знает. — Геллерт обернулся к нему, подмигнул и аппарировал.

Только когда Альбус добрался до Хогвартса, он по привычке опустил руки в карманы пальто. К его удивлению, в одном из них лежала записка. Альбус невольно вздрогнул, вспоминая анонимные послания, но тут же успокоился, увидев почерк Геллерта: «Лондон, площадь Итона, 44. Приходи, если заскучаешь. Но не думай, что сможешь так просто меня найти».

Альбус улыбнулся, поднося записку к губам. Нет ничего ужаснее неразгаданной тайны. Конечно же, он придёт.

***

_Позже, на Хайгейтском кладбище._

— Староват я стал для таких приключений, — вздохнул Корвус Лестрейндж, отряхивая вековую пыль с дорогого пальто. Он облокотился на мраморную статую плачущего ангела. — Дорогая, я в курсе, что ты здесь.

— От вас не спрятаться и не скрыться. — Из-за надгробий вышла высокая зеленоглазая женщина в перламутровой шали. Офелия. — Как всё прошло?

— Идеально, — хмыкнул Корвус. — Всё, как мы и задумывали.

— Знаете, что мне не даёт покоя? — поежившись, спросила Офелия. — Зачем нужно было тратить так много времени только ради того, чтобы фактически назначить встречу?

— О, дорогая моя Лита, — Корвус подошел к ней и приобнял за плечи, — когда ты — могущественный волшебник, встреча с равным сродни особому событию. К ней нужно готовиться. Это потрясающая битва, за которой мы можем разве что наблюдать.

— Ну да, конечно... — неискренне вздохнула Лита, закатив глаза.


End file.
